This invention relates to a catalytic combustion burner made of a porous material suitable for cooperation with a wick that will carry an combustible composition to the burner penetrating into the pores of the said porous material, the said burner comprising a peripheral zone that supports a catalyst and that surrounds a central zone without a catalyst forming a vaporization zone, the peripheral zone and the central zone being located in the upper part of the burner.
Conventionally, this type of catalytic combustion burner has an approximately cylindrically shaped peripheral surface.
However, it is relatively difficult to manufacture burners with such an approximately cylindrically shaped peripheral surface.
Actually, many parts have to be scrapped during the mould removal step because they include weak zones, particularly around the periphery of the burner.
Even a slight taper flaring upwards of the order of one degree or two degrees, conventionally on the peripheral surface of the burner, cannot satisfactorily solve all the difficulties mentioned above encountered during mould removal.